


Hotel Room Away From Reality

by navaan



Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [3]
Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Kissing, POV Female Character, Season/Series 03, Sort of Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Things are different now that she's both Charlotte and Dolores.
Relationships: Dolores Abernathy/Charlotte Hale
Series: Drabble Sequence: Charlotte Hale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hotel Room Away From Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



"Who am I?" 

She needs to hear it after days of being cut off, alone, hearing the name Charlotte Hale thrown at her from too many mouths.

It's like Charlotte is still there, trying to claw her way out of her skin.

"You know who you are. You're mine." Dolores, in gloriously radiant Dolores form with an outside world haircut, kisses her fiercely.

_I'm you_ , she thinks. _And yet I'm her._

The Dolores - who was only ever Dolores - says it's not true, but Charlotte-Dolores knows she knows. Dolores wants Charlotte here with them.

"Hold me," she requests.

Dolores does more.


End file.
